Sexo
by RoseWeasley13
Summary: Es un día especial. Por eso alguien reflexiona sobre eso, mientras dos personas mantienen tal acción. *No hay Lemmon ni Lime, solo se menciona sin hacer ninguna referencia* *Especial por el cumple del protagonista*


**Sexo**

_Por RoseWeasley13_

…

_Sexo_, palabra tabú para la mayoría de las personas.

Pero, todas esas personas que se escandalizaban con la mención de la palabra, ¿Sabían que era el sexo?, posiblemente no.

¿Qué es el sexo? Los niños de cuatro años te lo preguntan cuando desconocen su significado, tu les contestas una cosa totalmente falsa, intentando mantener la inocencia que aun conserva el niño.

Años más tarde volverá a hacer la pregunta, ahora con suma curiosidad, pues esta ha aumentado con los años.

Tu volverás a contestar la misma respuesta que te inventaste años atrás, y el quedara igual, pero sabes que le mientes, y algún día lo descubrirá, pero dejas pasar eso y vuelves a lo que sea que hacías cuando el niño te lo a preguntado.

Cuando las hormonas han empezado a apoderarse de los niños, ahora no tan niños, estos ya no te preguntaran a ti, por que lo han descubierto en una de sus clases, y los maestros han asegurado que no es nada malo.

Y así seguirán pasando los años, hasta que el niño, el cual se ha convertido en joven, que te pregunto años atrás que era el sexo, tenga dieciocho años.

Y ese joven, ya ha vivido cosas, cosas que tu sabes y que hace tan solo dos años habías ocultado en silencio.

No cosas que tengan que ver con una cama, un hombre y una mujer, no.

En efecto. Si tienen que ver con un hombre y una mujer, hasta varios hombres y varias mujeres, aun que sabes que no es una orgia.

Tiene que ver con que aquel niño le ha salvado la vida a una joven, la cual es un tanto testaruda, orgullosa, pero sobretodo bonita. Y que ha rescatado a otra, la cual es totalmente diferente a la primera, sin dejar de ser linda. Que ha sobrevivido a una guerra, que no es una guerra como la conoces, pues no hubo pistolas, ni rifles, ni uno que otro cañón, pero aun así, una guerra al fin. Que ha perdido sus poderes y que los ha recuperado.

Un niño no tan niño que ha conocido el amor.

Y que ese cumpleaños dieciocho conozca en carne propia lo que es tener sexo, mas conocido o preferentemente mencionado como "Hacer el amor", aun que sabes que el no lo mencionara.

…

En un pequeño cuarto oscuro y silencioso, en esa misma casa donde un señor ha reflexionado en lo que se refiere a la palabra _sexo _y a su hijo, dos jóvenes mantienen tal acción.

No por placer, bueno, tal vez un poco, ni por que es solo una noche, si no por que sus almas quieren sentirse cerca, por que quieren conocer todo del otro, absolutamente todo.

—Te amo – pronuncia la chica entre suspiros y uno que otro jadeo.

El chico ha intentado responder lo mismo, pero la cordura ha desaparecido por completo de su cuerpo, y en lo único que puede pensar es en envestir con más fuerza a la joven.

La joven ríe, pues él no ha respondido, pero sabe que algún día lo hará, por que esa noche, el día del cumpleaños de él, han mantenido una acción placentera, inolvidable y llena de amor.

—Te amo – vuelve a repetir la joven y entre risitas y gemidos agrega: - Feliz Cumpleaños –

Una situación especial en un día especial.

Dos jóvenes - El joven fuerte alto, de cabello completamente fuera de lo común, con una personalidad un tanto arisca, con el ceño fruncido la mayoría del tiempo; Y la joven, pequeña, pero apasionada, peli negra y ojos de un impactante violeta, orgullosa, mandona y a veces, muy lejanas veces, amable – han conocido lo que es el sexo.

Es… amarse por otro medio, además de palabras bonitas, besos, abrazos o una muestra de afecto mas aceptada. El sexo es unir dos almas que se quieren, aun más: se ama, en un contrato silencioso que ellos han decidido crear para siempre.

Amarse, eso dice el contrato.

_**Bien, no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero a mi me a gustado, así que decidí subirlo. Como se habrán dado cuenta el primero es Isshin y los segundos son Ichigo y Rukia, los cuales mantienen relaciones en el cumpleaños del peli naranja.**_

_**Considérenlo el regalo de Rukia para Ichigo.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Reviews?**_


End file.
